


the key to happiness is you

by kathoo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Minor Angst, Self-Indulgent, i love makoann sm as soon as i got this idea i couldn't not write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Makoto Nijima had lived almost her entire life believing that the only thing that she needed to focus on was success. She had believed that if she kept her perfect grades up, if she worked harder than anyone else, if she could be independent, then she would be able to lift some of the burden off of Sae’s shoulders. That was what she had been taught—if she could be successful, there would be nothing else to worry over in life. If she could be successful, she could be...happy.She had never expected that a blonde she had deemed air-headed a long time ago would be the one to change her point of view..Or, the three times that Ann caught Makoto spying on her for her investigation, and the one time that Makoto caught Ann spying her for very different, embarrassing—or cute, in Makoto’s opinion—reasons.





	the key to happiness is you

i.

 

Makoto Nijima had lived almost her entire life believing that the only thing that she needed to focus on was success. She had believed that if she kept her perfect grades up, if she worked harder than anyone else, if she could be independent, then she would be able to lift some of the burden off of Sae’s shoulders. That was what she had been taught—if she could be successful, there would be nothing else to worry over in life. If she could be successful, she could be...  _happy_.

She had never expected that a blonde she had deemed air-headed a long time ago would be the one to change her point of view.

It was all because of Principal Kobayakawa, really. Him and his stupid investigation that he had assigned _her_ , a senior high student, to complete. He held her college recommendation in the palm of his hand, and that was why he could take advantage of her intelligence without her arguing. Now she was playing his game, and the only way to win was to help him.

She had a list of people that seemed the most suspicious— Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Ann Takamaki. It was an odd group of friends to begin with, but there was something that they all had in common: they were all victims of Kamoshida, and they all had conviction whenever they spoke. They were all relatively strong, and that wasn’t even bringing up the point of both Kurusu and Sakamoto’s bad backgrounds.

And then that brought up the issue of how to go about it. How could she make any progress if she had no solid evidence on anyone? She didn’t want to be creepy, and she didn’t want to go so low to complete her objective, but the only option she had as a high school student was to quite literally stalk them. She wouldn’t enter their homes or anything as horrible as that, but she would have to follow them around.

She had assumed that most of it would be boring, trivial activities, but somehow… she was always kept entertained.

Ann Takamaki loved reading magazines. It didn’t come as much of a surprise, but it was still a nice thing to know about a person. It was so typical of the average high school girl that Makoto almost forgot that Ann was a potential phantom thief in the first place.

“Hm,” she heard Ann hum to herself, “this one looks good, too, but I only have six hundred yen on me…. Which one should I pick?”  
  
Was Ann choosing between two magazines? Makoto had been in similar situations, except it was with more _actual_ books rather than the waste of space that she considered magazines to be.

Her hiding spot was rather awkward. She was hiding behind the shelf that was right beside Ann’s, using a random book she’d pulled off of the shelves to hide her face. It was a good plan, really—Ann would have no reason to go to Makoto’s hiding place when she was so infatuated with the magazines. Not to mention that the register was in the opposite directly. It would have be successful, if it hadn’t been for the wobbly shelves and the poorly placed books.

Makoto accidentally brushed against the shelf just the slightest bit too much, and a large book flew right off and came crashing down on top of her head. “Ow!” she shouted, too focused on the pain to realize the commotion she’d just caused.

“Huh?” Ann called. “Who was that?” Footsteps came her way, and Makoto knew she was done for.

Makoto opened her eyes to see Ann holding out a hand to help her up, although a stern expression was apparent on her face. Knowing that there was no escaping the situation, Makoto accepted Ann’s assistance. Ann’s strength surprised her as she was quite literally pulled to her feet.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm.

“It’s nothing,” Ann brushed off, but continued staring into Makoto’s eyes, despite the fact that Makoto didn’t plan on reciprocating the eye contact. “You should really be more careful, though. What’re you doing here?”

“I was just… looking for a magazine,” Makoto told Ann. Her tone of voice completely gave away her lie, but Ann didn’t seem to notice at all.

“You were?” Ann asked. “But… you were holding a romance novel before, weren’t you?” Ann pointed to the book that had previously been in Makoto’s hands and was now on the floor.

“I got a little distracted,” Makoto lied, voice sheepish.

“Alright, then,” Ann said, shooting her a grin. “You were looking for a magazine, right? Why don’t I help you? I’m a total expert on these things. Besides, I’m always open to helping another student out.”

“You don’t have many friends, do you?” Makoto blurted, and then covered her mouth with her hand. “Sorry! That was completely uncalled for. It’s just, I’ve been noticing a lot about you lately, and…. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine,” Ann brushed off before sighing. “It’s true, anyway. I don’t have many friends. Maybe that’s why I’m eager to help you out…”

“I don’t, either,” Makoto admitted. “Friends, I mean. I don’t have many.”  
  
“Then we’re in the same boat, right?” Ann inquired. “Anyway, I’ll help you find that magazine. What’re you looking for? Something with the latest celebrity gossip, something with the hottest new spots, something with new trends?”  
  
Makoto shook her head. “I’ll take whatever you suggest.”

Ann smiled. “Alright, then!”

 

* * *

 

ii.

 

The second time that Ann caught Makoto in the same area as her, things were different. Ann was in Shibuya Station’s Underground Mall, right next to a clothing store. Makoto was in the store next over, supposedly “browsing” through items. The second Ann spotted Makoto, she marched over, and Makoto knew that something had changed.  
  
“Hey,” Ann hissed, taking a stance next to here. “I guess you’re gonna say that you’re shopping, right?”  
  
“That’s what I’m doing,” Makoto agreed, her heart racing. Ann couldn’t have figured out about her investigation so soon, could she?  
  
“Yeah, right,” Ann spat disbelievingly. “Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun have both told me that they’ve seen you following them. And I was thinking back to that book shop, and how you’d never read a magazine…. That was all a lie, wasn’t it? You were watching me, too.”

“That’s not true!” Makoto argued, voice sounding more desperate than an innocent person’s would. “I was just trying to find what other people loved so much about magazines. That’s all…”  
  
“You never go shopping,” Ann pointed out, “and yet you’re here. Next to me. This is too convenient for this to all be coincidental, Nijima-senpai.”

“Why would I be following you?” Makoto asked, defensive. “I’d have no reason to.”  
  
“There’s a rumor,” Ann told her, “about you looking for the Phantom Thieves. You’ve been poking around everywhere. That’s what everyone’s saying, at least. You should be more careful about how obvious you are, Miss Student Council President.”

Makoto knew that there was nothing more she could say to convince Ann. “Yes. I have been… tasked with an investigation by Principal Kobayakawa. He wishes for me to seek out the identity of the Phantom Thieves.”  
  
“Principal Kobayakawa…?” Ann echoed. “Of course. The school would never want to be affiliated with the Phantom Thieves, and yet they turn a blind eye to sexual harassment…”

“I’m sorry about what happened to Suzui-san,” Makoto whispered. “I really, truly am. If I had known, I…”

“It’s over now,” Ann cut her off. “I didn’t do anything, and neither did you. And now Shiho is in a hospital…. That’s not the point, though. Stop following me. I’m not a phantom thief.” Ann turned on her heel and began to walk in the other direction, hips swaying the slightest as she went.

Makoto sighed. Ann knew now, didn’t she? That was going to make observing her much more difficult. She was on a mission, though. She wouldn’t fail.

No matter what.

 

* * *

 

iii.

 

The third time that Ann caught her was at a Shibuya Diner. Makoto was sipping on a cup of coffee in a booth right beside Ann’s. The aforementioned girl was chowing down on a piece of steak, surprisingly alone. Were Ryuji and Akira unavailable at the moment? She almost felt pity for Ann before realizing that she, too, was alone in her booth.

“Are you sure that’s _all_ you’ll be having?” the waitress asked, clearly annoyed with how much time she had spent only drinking a single cup of coffee.

“I’m sure,” Makoto insisted. The waitress scoffed and walked away.

Makoto had been stupid, though. She’d talked a bit louder than necessary, and due to the lack of people around them, Ann had clearly heard her voice. Whipping her head around, Ann faced her.

“Nijima-senpai,” she muttered, before sitting up from her booth to slide into the seat across Makoto’s. “It’s you. Again. I thought I made it clear that I’m not involved with the Phantom Thieves.

“I’m just having coffee,” Makoto defended herself. “I have a life, too, you know.”  
  
“Lies,” Ann accused. “You, drinking coffee without doing any work? Someone like you would consider it an insufficient use of time. Be honest with me, Nijima-senpai—do you truly believe that I could be a phantom thief?”

Makoto sighed, before bringing herself to peer into Ann’s blue orbs. “Yes. I do. I’ve been given multiple reasons to believe so, as well. You were a victim of Kamoshida, Takamaki-san. Is it truly coincidental that you befriended Kurusu and Sakamoto, both also victims as well as suspects? And there’s a new person you’ve been hanging out with that I recently noticed—Yusuke Kitagawa, the latest and last pupil of Madarame. Are you meaning to tell me that this is all coincidental?”

Ann’s eyes burned with fury. “Are you trying to tell me who I can and can’t be friends with without being suspicious?! Sometimes people bond! I… I finally found a group of friends, so don’t go telling me that hanging out with them makes me suspicious!”  
  
“It’s only a matter of time before I find concrete evidence,” Makoto bluffed. “Just admit it to me now.”

“You’re insufferable!” Ann shouted. “I can’t stand people like you. You don’t know what it’s like to feel trapped and scared…. You don’t know what it _was_ like under Kamoshida! You’re up in your safe cloud as Miss Student Council President, but I never had that. Shiho never had that!”  
  
Makoto flinched. “I’m sorry about Suzui-san, but there’s nothing I can do for her now. We’re not talking about that.”  
  
“Yes, we are,” Ann insisted, placing her hands on the sides of the seat cushion and gripping it like a stress ball. “I’ve heard people talking. Did you know about what Kamoshida was doing, Nijima-san? You did, didn’t you? And you overlooked it all for a letter of recommendation. You said that you want to look after all of the students, but I guess you’re just as much of a liar as Kamoshida was.”  
  
“Who… Who told you that?” Makoto demanded. “I didn’t know a thing. How do you think I felt when Suzui-san jumped? I felt empty, and I felt useless. I didn’t do anything, but I didn’t know what was going on! Tell me, Ann, you knew, didn’t you? You knew something was up, but you did nothing. What’s your excuse?”  
  
“Shut up!” Ann hissed. “Don’t call me by my first name, you liar! Trying to shift the blame on me… you really are the worst.”  
  
Makoto sighed. Ann was stubborn, but she didn’t have ill intent in what she did. She wanted justice for Shiho, and her only fault was looking in all the wrong places. Or… maybe Ann was right. If Makoto had been the one standing by, that made her just as bad, didn’t it? She was a failure to the school. Rather than listening to the problems of her peers, she was running around doing this pointless investigation for an unworthy principal.

“Maybe you’re right,” she whispered, “maybe… maybe I am just as bad. I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll ever be sorry enough.”

Ann’s eyes softened. “Hey, I can’t be mad at you if you agree with me… I’m sorry, too. I’m just so frustrated and angry at what happened to Shiho that I took it out on you. I’m just as much to blame as you are. We both stood by.”

Makoto blinked up at the blonde. “Are you… forgiving me? Please, don’t. Save your forgiveness for those who deserve it.”

Ann sighed, shaking her head. Ann reached her own well-manicured hand and reached across the table to grip Makoto’s own cold one. “I always do. You feel about about it, Nijima-senpai. That means that you’re not a bad person. And anyone who isn’t bad deserves forgiveness.”

It was such a simple statement, yet it was so complicated at the same time. Makoto could think of a million things wrong with that statement, but she could think about a million things that made sense about it at the exact same time. Instead, she only said, “You can just call me Makoto.”  
  
“Really?” Ann gaped. “Woah. I’ve never had third year tell me I could call them by their first name before…. Besides guys who were hitting on me, of course. But they don’t count. In that case, you can call me Ann.”

“Alright,” Makoto agreed, “Ann.”  
  
There was just the faintest tint of red on Ann’s cheeks. Maybe the room was a little warm? “Y-Yeah. That’s my name. Um… I should head home. But, please, don’t follow me so much. It makes me feel really weird.”

Makoto gave a small chuckle. “I’ll give you a break for a little while. I can’t promise your friends the same, though.”

“You’re going to drive them crazy,” Ann warned, smiling. “But it’s alright. Watching Ryuji turn around every five seconds is kind of funny.”

Makoto smiled back. “Then at least there’s that.”

 

* * *

 

\+ i.

 

Looking back on those moments, Makoto couldn’t help but smile. They’d all come a long way, hadn’t they? Now there were new members of their team—Makoto herself included. It was so strange to think about it, really. She had no idea how she had found the strength within herself to join and take down Kaneshiro, but… something told her that Ann’s supportive smile and soft looks had been a help to her.

Makoto was currently browsing in the book store that Ann had first caught her in. Not for a magazine this time, obviously. Those were a waste of space. Rather for an actual book. There were two books that Akira had recently read that he recommended to her— “The Medjed Menace” and “Tidying of the Heart”—both of which didn’t seem particularly interesting to her, but she would trust Akira’s judgement.

As she weighed her options, she heard a loud crash from behind her. Makoto turned towards to sound to see Ann rubbing her head and a fallen magazine stand right on top of her. Ann’s groaning was loud enough that she suspected the entire store could most likely hear it.

“Ann!” she shrieked, moving the magazine stand up and off of Ann with ease. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ann muttered. “Geez, how heavy do they make those things…?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked. “Oh, you’re looking for a magazine, right? That’s why the stand fell over. But… didn’t you see me here? Why didn’t you greet me?”

And that’s when it hit her—Ann didn’t want Makoto to know she was here. Was it because she thought that Makoto was an embarrassment? That was exactly what Sae thought. It would make sense, after all. Maybe Ann had finally realized that—

“Hey,” Ann spoke up, “stop thinking. I know you. You jump to conclusions left and right about what other people think of you, but you shouldn’t. It’s… nothing really.”  
  
“That’s not very convincing,” Makoto told her, a wisp of a smile present on her face. “I won’t know what to think until you tell me what you were doing here.”  
  
“You said it yourself,” Ann lied poorly, “I was looking at the magazines. I was so distracted I didn’t even notice you. Sorry.”  
  
“Ann,” Makoto warned.  
  
“Fine, fine! Ugh, you just love spoiling surprises, don’t you?” Ann accused. “I was… watching you, okay? I wanted to see what books you were interested so that I could buy you them for, y’know… being my friend and everything.”  
  
Makoto blinked once. Twice. And then she burst into laughter that filled the entire room.

“Stop it!” Ann demanded. “It’s not funny!”  
  
“You… You’re so _cute_ ,” Makoto giggled, reaching over to lean on Ann in order to steady herself. “It’s… it’s just… that’s adorable.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ann hissed. “You used to be the one watching me, y’know! It was was really creepy!”  
  
“Because I was told to,” Makoto reminded her. “You, however, are doing this of your own accord. Full on stalker.”

Ann huffed. “Whatever. I just… I don’t know. I’m not very good at being subtle. I tried, though.”  
  
“You did,” Makoto acknowledged, “and that’s all that matters. Do you usually just randomly buy your friends gifts, though? I don’t feel like I’m worth it.”  
  
“Of course your are!” Ann insisted. “And, yeah, kind of. I mean… I don’t have that many, so I should appreciate the ones I have, right?”  
  
Makoto wrapped her arms around Ann and grinned. “You’re amazing. I love you so much.” Upon realizing what she had just said, Makoto continued, “In a friendly way, of course!”

Was that truly the extent of her emotions, though? Despite her close bonds, she didn’t feel anything like what she did with Ann with any of the others. Something about being with Ann was… exciting. Invigorating. Like an adventure waiting to happen. Makoto had always dreamed of a life like that. Did that mean that a life with Ann would be… her dream life?

Ann pushed her fingers through Makoto’s hair, tenderly threading through each strand. “Mhm. Well, here, I’m about to say something that’s been on my mind for a long time, okay? And I’m going to mean it. A-And you better not laugh at me, okay?! I’ve been building up the courage to say this for a long time!”  
  
Makoto looked up to see Ann’s face redder than it had ever been before. “Of course. Say whatever’s on your mind.”  
  
“Why are you always so formal when I’m always such a mess…?” Ann muttered. “Anyway…. Here I go. I like you, Makoto. I really, really like you. And _not_ in a friendly way. I know that you basically just said that you don’t like me like that, and that there’s no way you’ll ever feel the same, but I had to get that off my chest. I just… I hope you understand.”

Ann’s words rendered in her mind slowly. Very, very slowly.  
  
And then it finally hit her. Ann Takamaki, the gorgeous model, liked her—Makoto Nijima, the boring student council president. It was truly beyond a wonder. And what was even more interesting about the situation? Makoto liked Ann, too. More than anything in the world.

Makoto didn’t know how to say that, though. She was never much of a romantic. So instead she stood there, speechless, for much longer than she should have.

“I knew it,” Ann spoke suddenly, “you don’t like me back. Don’t feel bad about it really. I was expecting that. It’s what I get, isn’t it? Haha. Sorry to bother you, Makoto. I shouldn’t have followed you, and I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Wait!” Makoto shouted, grabbing Ann’s wrist before she could leave. “No! You have the wrong idea! I like you, too, Ann! I really, really do. I just didn’t know what to say. I don’t know why someone like you would like someone like me.”  
  
“Be quiet,” Ann commanded. “You’re beautiful, intelligent, and more than capable of almost anything. You’re the coolest person on the team. I’m lucky to have you.”

“Mm,” Makoto hummed. “Same to you. I hope this isn’t considered to be too soon in a relationship, but, would you like to accompany me on a date to somewhere?”  
  
“Yeah!” Ann agreed, a bit overexcited. “Oh, you know what we should get?”  
  
“Crepes,” they both said in unison, and laughed.

In that moment, Makoto realized that she didn’t need to be successful to be happy. After all, the very personification of all that made her happy was standing right beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> They're both amazing characters and together they're just... 10x better.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> \- In the game, after Makoto formally joins the group, Ann and Makoto go out to eat crepes together. This is what was referenced in the ending scene.
> 
> \- "The Medjed Menace" and "Tidying of the Heart" are actual books that can be bought from the Bookstore in-game. I just decided to use those since it would make much more sense than making up book names/referencing real life books.


End file.
